The present invention relates generally to methods of handling material and to material handling apparatus but more particularly to a method and apparatus for handling cartons and the like for transporting the cartons from a composite stack to a spaced location and while transporting the cartons separating the cartons for deposition at the spaced location.
While numerous systems have been developed for unloading pallets and the like wherein cartons or other similar goods are stacked thereon, to applicant's knowledge, none has been totally satisfactory for removing and singulating the articles so that they can be deposited at a spaced location, such as on a conveyor belt for transportation to a distant location. One difficulty in unloading cartons from a pallet or the like is that the cartons are typically arranged on the pallet in superimposed layers with the cartons in each layer being oriented in perpendicular relationship. In most instances, the cartons in one layer are grouped in pairs so that each pair lies perpendicularly to an adjacent pair. Obviously, to transfer the cartons from the pallet to a spaced location and in a manner such that the cartons are singulated and arranged in parallel relationship, means must be provided for spacially reorienting the cartons and for separating the cartons from each other.